Giantsbane
Last Bastion |role = * Anti-tank * Anti-air * Infantry stun |useguns = * 2x Golden Rocket launchers (against vehicles, aircraft and structures) * Stun beam (against infantry) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 900 |armortype = Plate |speed = 5 |sight = 10 |cost = $1400 |time = 0:33 (base 0:50) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = Nanofiber Loom Expansion |groundattack = * (Golden Rocket launcher) * (stun beam) |airattack = (Golden Rocket launcher) |cooldown = * 150 frames (10 in-game seconds) (Golden Rocket launcher) * 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds) (stun beam) |range = * 9 (ground and stun beam) * 13 (air) * 0.8 (Golden Rocket launcher radius) |evolvesto = Godsbane |ability = Stun beam immobilizes target infantry for 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-healing * Uncrushable * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Receives a 15% firepower buff while inside a deployed SODAR Array's radius * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons * Take 3 slots in transports |artist = *Nolt (SHP) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = De'Lante Capers (previously credited as "Rhys_Dallows") |infantry = 1 }} The Giantsbane is a heavy infantry used by the Last Bastion. Armed with the ubiquitous Golden Rocket launchers and stun beams like that used by Clairvoyants, they can easily destroy land and air-based targets. Giantsbanes can be transformed into Godsbanes through a Nanofiber Sync. Official description Just like the Zorbtrotter is Coronia's choice for advanced anti-infantry engagement, the Last Bastion relies on heavy troops as well for advanced anti-aircraft combat, once the Nanofiber Loom gets an Expansion of its own. The Giantsbane has been designed with one goal in mind: to defend. Just like the Lancers, these soldiers have cybernetic limbs, which instead of giving it speed, give it strength to carry a heavy but incredibly sturdy armor and two large "Golden Rocket" launchers comparable to those carried by the Teratron '' or Sweepers, with one difference: Giantsbane can target both air and ground objects.'' The multilayered construction of the nanofiber-enhanced armor gave the Giantsbane the fame of being the toughest soldier on the battlefield, exceeding in durability even the likes of some of the finest Soviet cyborg prototypes. There is an additional piece of equipment within the Giantsbane armor, which has surprised many unexpecting soldiers and led to their downfall: a stun beam with a range longer than that of the Clairvoyant. Giantsbanes can instantly trap enemy troops, meaning that even for a hero, a one-on-one combat against a Giantsbane might end unfortunately.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Giantsbane is Last Bastion's unique T3 infantry. It is considered to be the toughest and the most durable infantry in the game, outclassing even tanks and vehicles in terms of strength and armor. Giantsbanes can withstand huge amounts of punishment, making them rather difficult to be taken down. Giantsbane uses powerful Golden Rocket launchers as its primary weapon. Unlike the Teratorn and the Sweeper, Giantsbane can target both air and ground threats, making it quite flexible in combat. The equipped Golden Rockets are effective against vehicles and tanks as well as air units. These Golden Rockets can receive a firepower boost with the help of a deployed SODAR Array. The rockets however are ineffective against structures. While Giantsbanes cannot damage infantry, they can paralyze them with a stun beam that is similar to Clairvoyant but longer range. The stun beam can be particularly effective in stopping and disabling important infantry targets especially heroes. Giantsbanes can be transformed into Godsbanes using Nanofiber Sync, turning their weapons into nanofiber threads and making them fearsome, destructive units that tear through armor and structures. Giantsbanes are not all-rounders therefore a mix of Giantsbanes, Godbanes and Mastodons is usually recommended. The Giantsbane is not without any weaknesses. Firstly, like many Foehn units, Giantsbanes are vulnerable to magnetic weapons and EMP. They are also quite slow-slowing making them difficult to perform rapid assaults. Due to their size, only amphibious transports like Warturtle can transport Giantsbanes in the game. Besides, they are quite expensive to train. Lastly, they are weak against Terror Drones and heavy anti-infantry weapons. Assessment Trivia * The Giantsbane, along with the Godsbane, uses the death sounds of the Stalker, but lower pitched. * Giantsbane has a passenger size of 3; it is unable to enter transports with a SizeLimit of 2. This means they actually cannot enter (all) infantry transports, they also cannot be abducted by Drakuv. The only transport type they can enter is the amphibious hovercraft transport. See also * Godsbane * Syncronin * Zorbtrotter References zh:巨人克星 Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Last Bastion Category:Golden Rocket Category:Self Healing